


More Than Physical

by nachaelsquared



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Roger and John both have secret crushes on each other...that is until Roger can't hold it in anymore.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual first chapter is the cuteness and the second is the smut. Enjoy! :)
> 
> If anyone was wondering, the title is the song "More Than Physical" by Bananarama.

The bright, sweltering hot lights shining down on the stage, the cold and judging stares of the plastered pub patrons, the scummy managers that seemed almost forced to give out any pay to the performers: all of it combined to make the worst experience one could go through. Well, that's how John felt about it.

He had been performing with Brian, Roger, and Freddie for a few weeks now with many practices scattered between. John loved playing with the other three, he had always had an interest in music and the boys immediately fell into a tight friendship. It was just that the security and confidence they gave their youngest member crumbled the second they arrived to any show one of them had hassled an owner to let them play.

On the contrary, Roger couldn't get enough of stepping on stage with his friends. There was almost nothing that matched the thrill of perfecting a song live and having a group of people, no matter how small or inebriated, listen to his drumming. And adding John to the equation only made it better; the blonde knew the second the young, shy bassist walked into that practice room to audition that there was something special about him. In fact, Roger had found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the brunette in the few weeks they had spent together. He took every opportunity to steal inconspicuous glances at the lanky bassist, trying not to let his other bandmates discover his feelings that he couldn't even describe yet.

Unbenounced to himself, Roger wasn't as sly as he thought. John saw practically every side-eye look Roger gave his way, whether it be before a show while sitting in a dingy pub waiting to go on or in the darkness of the van whenever Roger offered to drop him off at his own flat and figured the brunette had fallen asleep. John always hoped deep down that Roger would ask to stay or come inside, but buried those feelings deep down in fear of losing the close friendship they had quickly built up. 

Tonight wasn't any different as John shifted his weight between his feet, tapping along to some unknown beat out of sheer nervousness. He looked up from a spot on the ground to see Freddie and Brian standing in front of him. 

"You're doing it again, Deaky," Freddie sighed, crossing his arms. 

"There's nothing to worry about," Brian tried to reassure the youngest member. "You're gonna do great, like always."

John smiled at the compliment, clutching his bass a little tighter. "Thanks guys, I guess I'm just not accustomed to the spotlight."

"No need to fret, I convinced the manager to keep the actual lights all on me," Freddie answered with a wink and a small laugh. Nobody could tell if the singer was serious or not, but Brian and John laughed along with him anyways. As Freddie began to drone on about something involving the management, John zoned out and found his gaze wandering towards Roger.

The blonde was standing a few feet away and had his elbow propped up on a stack of amps, listening to a girl who most likely followed them backstage and appeared to be retelling an enthusiastic story. But much like himself, John felt Roger wasn't actually paying attention to the person in front of him. His suspicion was confirmed when those striking blue eyes flicked up to meet his, sending a wave of emotions through the bassist. They kept up the eye-contact for a few seconds before John had to look away, too nervous and embarrassed to keep it up any longer. As he looked back down to the floor, the nerves of the upcoming performance flooding his sense again, John missed the smirk that made its way onto Roger's face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Freddie's disappointed voice brought John back to reality. 

"Yeah, yeah," John looked up and nodded. "Sorry I'm just still nervous."

"Nervous?" Roger's voice chimed in, clasping a hand on John's shoulder. "How could our perfect bassist be nervous?" John felt his face heat up at the contact and could only answer with a nervous shrug. 

"Well the time for being nervous is over, it's time to go on boys," Brian stated, walking away towards the stage. The rest of the band obediently followed and John almost tripped over his own feet as Roger slipped his hand down his back and pulling it away just before it reached his arse. The drummer acted as if nothing had happened as he skipped onto the stage to his drum stool, leaving John to frantically scramble his way to his side of the stage.

~~~~

The clapping of the crowd was almost deafening as Freddie took his bows at the front of the small stage. It was certainly the loudest reaction they'd ever received and it only boosted the confidence of the young men standing in the dim light of the pub. John was about to discreetly slip off the stage before he could get any kind of recognition, but his arm was grabbed by Roger and he easily gave into the touch. He knew his face was flushed as Roger held onto his hand and they took a bow, a seemingly ridiculous action to John, while a few girls whistled at them from the small sea of people. 

The energy could almost be felt in the air as the four mates practically bounced off the stage. 

"You better be careful, John," Roger smiled, turning towards the bassist. "I think all those girls out there want a piece of you." 

"Are you kidding me?" Brian scoffed, carefully setting down his beloved guitar. "Those girls were practically chanting your name, Rog."

"Well boys, I'd love to stay and argue over women," Freddie sighed, walking past them. "But I have more important things to do!"

"Or people," Roger muttered under his breath. John smiled at the comment, putting his bass back in its case. "I'm gonna go mingle, anyone wanna join me?"

"No thanks," Brian answered while slipping on his coat. "I've got to go home and I don't need to  _ mingle _ at the moment."

"Why are you making it sound like a bad thing?" Roger yelled as his tall friend began to walk away. He huffed as Brian walked out the door with no response and turned to his only friend left. "John? Please don't leave me hanging now. I can give you a ride home if you stay here with me."

"I'll join you in a few moments," John answered, suppressing a smile at the blonde's desperation. "Just let me freshen up in the bathroom first."

A million thoughts raced through John's head as he made his way into the cramped bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.  _ Maybe tonight Roger will ask to stay at my place. Maybe tonight I'll ask Roger to stay over. But what did his comments about the girls mean? He's probably not into me like that. If that's true why would he run his hand down my back like that? He probably just feels bad for me or thinks I can't-  _

His thoughts were promptly cut off by the door swinging open to reveal the very man he was just thinking about. He turned to meet Roger briskly walking and was promptly pushed against the side of a stall, the shorter man's chest just a hair away from touching his. 

"God, John," Roger breathed. "I can't keep this up anymore. I'm so into you and I can't even explain it but ever since I laid my eyes on you, I haven't been able to look away. And watching you dance and break out of your shell on stage and around us...it drives me crazy." 

John simply blinked at the man in front of him, unable to form words. His facial expression also must not have gave away much but he watched as Roger's eyes flickered around his face. 

"Oh god," Roger sighed, stepping backwards. "You don't feel the same, I totally misread everything. I shouldn't have done this, I'm so sorry please do-"

"Roger," John finally formed a single word, effectively cutting the rambling drummer off. "It's okay...I like you too." He reached out for the blonde's hand and pulled him close once again. 

Roger leaned forward for a kiss, but stopped right before their lips connected. "Is this okay?" He whispered, locking eyes with the younger man. Instead of a verbal answer, John finally closed the gap between them. The kiss quickly became heated as Roger slotted his legs between John's and brought his hands to his hips. The bassist pulled away with a small yelp at Roger moving his hands to squeeze John's backside. 

"You wanna take this into a stall?" Roger asked, quirking his lips into a smirk. 

"Weren't you the one who told me to be careful tonight?" John smiled at the quick falter in his friend's expression at his words. "I have a better idea." Roger raised his eyebrow at the statement but felt excitement bubble up inside at the gleam in John's eyes. "You said you'd give me a ride home, right?"

"Yeah, but wh-"

"Then take me home, Taylor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't resist making Roger a softie around John.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Roger practically pounced on the younger man. John let out a small gasp as he was pressed against the wall for the second time that night, but it was silenced by Roger's mouth on his own. The tension between them was already high, both men doing their best to subtly rile each other up on the short car ride to John's flat. The bassist was almost vibrating with excitement when Roger had firmly placed a hand on his upper thigh, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary as he continued to focus on the road ahead of him. John knew two could play at that game so he casually rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder, occasionally playing with his long strands of hair. 

But now in the privacy of John's flat, pushed together in the small hallway, Roger was anything but subtle. He moved his mouth from John's lips to kiss down his neck, even pushing his shirt to the side to suck a mark into the brunette's skin just above his collarbone. John bucked his hips at the contact, eliciting a muffled sigh from Roger as the younger man's hardness brushed against his thigh. The drummer was pulled back up to John's lips by his shirt collar and greedily dominated the kiss. John was content to let his partner take control, Roger moving his hands up to take hold of the younger man's face as he explored his mouth for the first time. Eventually the need for air became too much, and they pulled away to stare into each others eyes. Roger softly rubbed his thumb over John's cheek and the brunette leaned into the touch.

"How did I get so lucky?" Roger whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What do you mean?" John answered back, his breathing still heavy from their heated makeout.

"Here I am, standing in your flat pressed up against you. I didn't know you liked me, I thought it would never happen. You're so beautiful and somehow tonight you're all mine."

John blushed at the compliment, his own lips curling into a smile. "Well, you haven't exactly gotten lucky yet…"

"Oi, when did you get so cheeky?" Roger asked, taking a small step back and moving his hands down to John's hips.

John let out a small laugh and stepped away from Roger's embrace, beginning to walk towards his bedroom. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he called over his shoulder. 

Roger hurried to follow John into his bedroom, inwardly grinning at the immaculate tidiness of the space. He sat down on the duvet at the edge of the bed, smoothing his hand across the soft covering, as John closed the door. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as John walked toward him, bathed only in the pale moonlight shining through the blinds. The brunette sat down on Roger's lap, bracketing his legs around the older man's hips. Their lips effortlessly connected once again and the blonde rested his hands on John's backside. The kiss was passionate yet soft, somehow conveying all the feelings they couldn't convey using words. After many moments, neither knew or cared exactly how long, John pulled away and slunk down to the floor between Roger's legs before the blonde had time to desperately reconnect their lips. 

John looked up to meet Roger's eyes as he rested his hands on his thighs, silently asking for permission. Instead of a verbal answer, the blonde popped the button on his trousers and pulled the zipper down while maintaining the charged eye contact between them. The bassist impatiently tugged at the trousers and briefs as Roger slightly lifted his hips to help the effort. The blonde suppressed a groan as his cock was finally exposed and John took his trousers to place under his knees as a make-shift pillow. He felt a tinge of nervousness at being the only one half-naked now, but his inhibitions were hastily wiped away as John wrapped a calloused hand around his length.

Roger closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath at the feeling of John's mouth on his cock. The younger man wasted no time in fervently bobbing his head up and down, trying to work his way into taking all of the older man down. His hand worked any of what he couldn't get his mouth around and Roger gently gripped onto his partner's long hair, tame enough to let John keep up his own pace but still obviously present. 

"Jesus Christ, John," the blonde grunted, struggling to keep his hips still. "Your mouth is unbelievable."

The younger man moaned at the praise, the vibrations around Roger's cock making it even harder to not buck up into his partner's face. Roger knew he was embarrassingly close already and let out something akin to a choked sob as John finally took him all the way down. The bassist could tell Roger was struggling and decided to tease him even more by swallowing around his cock and the blonde's eyes flew open to meet a pair of deep green eyes looking back up at him. 

"John," the drummer whined, slightly tugging on the brunette's hair. "John, I'm close." The bassist seemingly ignored the warning and started bobbing his head again, only encouraged by the tugs on his hair. Roger could tell John wasn't going to budge and let out a breathy moan as his release felt dangerously close. A sharp pull on his hair was the only final warning John received before the older man finished down his throat with a loud grunt. John pulled off Roger's cock with a small cough, a few drops of the warm substance he didn't swallow dribbling down his chin. The blonde reached his hand down and wiped his chin clean with his thumb, pressing it between John's lips. John willingly sucked Roger's thumb into his mouth, happily devouring the last drops the mess. 

The drummer watched in astonishment before quietly speaking, "I want you to fuck me." His normal confidence faltered as he watched John's face scrunch up in confusion. "Oh, uh...is this your first time like actually sleeping with a bloke?" His voice was smaller than John had ever heard it as he rambled on. "Listen if you don't wanna go any further I'm not gonna make you."

"It's fine, Roger," John reassured him. He shakily stood up, the trousers having not provided the most comfortable cushion for the past few moments, and Roger immediately tenderly settled his hands on the younger man's hips. "This isn't my first time, I just don't usually top." Before the blonde could interject, John hooked his hand under his chin to tilt his head up and continued. "And I'd love nothing more than to fuck you."

Roger was the one blushing now as John towered over him and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. As John stepped back to remove his own clothes, Roger removed his own shirt and scooted back to lay down on John's mattress. The bassist was now clad in only his briefs as he walked over to his dresser and bent down to rummage through the bottom drawer. Roger whistled at his view and John clicked his tongue as he turned around, now holding a bottle of lube. 

"Wow, and I thought the view from behind was impressive," Roger mumbled as John walked the short distance back to his bed. Before John had the opportunity to get on the bed, Roger sat up and scooted forward to rub the bassist's length through his pants. John huffed at the contact, his erection having previously been ignored the entire night, and dropped the bottle in his hand onto the mattress. Roger dragged his partners pants down, smirking as John's cock sprung free. The brunette fully kicked the briefs off before sinking into the mattress and gently pushing Roger's shoulder to urge him to lie back down. 

The drummer lewdly spread his legs, craving John's touch. The brunette took his time in lathering up his fingers with the slick substance he squeezed out of the bottle, listening intently on the impatience evident in Roger's breathing. He watched in awe as Roger fell apart under his touch, pumping just one finger in and out of the desperate man. As John continued to open his partner up, eventually adding a second and third finger, Roger's cock became fully hard again to rest haughtily against his stomach. The brunette could tell Roger was ready when the blonde weakly tried to push his hips against John's hand and his cock was steadily leaking precum.

John removed his hand, earning a quiet whine from the blonde, and used a little more lube than necessary to slick up his cock just to be safe. His eyes locked onto Roger's face, a hazy, blissed-out expression having taken over his features before lining himself up with the drummer's hole. Roger gave him a small nod as confirmation and they both groaned at John entering the blonde's tight heat, slowly inching his way in until he was fully seated inside the man below him. Their faces hovered just inches apart and John couldn't help the slight grin plastered on his face while his arms rested on both sides of his partner's head.

"Kiss me," Roger whispered, bringing a hand up to rest on John's cheek. The brunette gladly fulfilled the request, dipping his head down to delicately press their lips together. The kiss didn't last long due to Roger promptly pushing his hips down in an effort to make John move. The bassist pulled away with a smug look, pushing one of Roger's legs up to his chest and started an agonizingly slow pace. Each thrust of his hips dragged on but went deep enough to brush against the blonde's prostate, turning Roger into a moaning mess. John would have loved to tease his partner forever but his own climax was brewing within him so he gradually increased the pace. Every slap of their skin together forced a short, choked moan out of Roger and John had a feeling he would receive a complaint from his neighbors the next day. 

"I-I'm close," John managed to stutter out, still chasing his high as he slammed into the blonde.

"Me too," Roger replied, looking up at John as his body slowly moved up the mattress with each piston of the bassist's hips into him. They shared a brief smile before John pulled out just in time to finish onto Roger's stomach with a gasp. The feeling of John's release landing on his skin had the blonde reaching his own climax for the second time that evening, adding to the mess on his torso.

John helped Roger lower his leg before flopping down on the mattress next to him. The drummer grabbed John's hand as they both stared at the ceiling, trying to even out their breathing. The brunette squeezed Roger's hand back before sitting up and grabbing a washcloth from the floor. 

"I'll be right back," John reassured as he got up to walk to his bathroom. When he returned after only a few seconds, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of a half-asleep, thoroughly euphoric looking drummer in his bed. Roger kept his eyes closed and hummed in content as John cleaned him up, rolling over to cuddle the bassist when he was finished. John warmly enveloped Roger in his arms and the blonde sleepily rested his head on the brunette's chest. 

"Should we talk about what just happened?" Roger quietly asked, pressing himself impossibly closer to his partner.

"Let's wait until tomorrow," John sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Sounds good to me," Roger mumbled into John's chest. "Goodnight, Deaky."

"Goodnight, Roger."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I appreciate any feedback! :)


End file.
